


【授權翻譯】遺產 Legacies

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 戰後，赫敏根據斯內普的遺囑被贈與了他的房子……似乎附送了一隻幽靈。AU短故事
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】遺產 Legacies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legacies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508214) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

戰爭結束後，赫敏震驚地發現斯內普簡短的遺囑[14]說她是他那些藏書，以及他在蜘蛛尾巷放置著先前提及的藏書的房子，最合理的繼承人。

愧疚撲面而來……堅信著斯內普是個叛徒，她完全沒有嘗試阻止他死在她面前。她真的能接受他的房子嗎？

羅恩強勢地介入……赫敏不可能在這裡住。斯內普也許是個好人，但他一直油膩膩的。油膩膩的男人，油膩膩的房子。

脾氣爆發，赫敏接受了房子，拒絕了羅恩。

斯內普的房子陰暗而安靜。除了書籍纖塵不染外，到處都落滿了塵埃。

穿上圍裙並提起決心，赫敏開始從高至低清潔房子，這裡終於有了光。

她察覺到好幾次有人觀察著她……一晚赫敏坐著看書，一道影子在她眼尾的余光中移動。

「謝謝你把你的房子贈與我，教授。」她大聲說。「我早該知道你從來不是一個叛徒。」

那影子定住了。第二天的早晨她在廚房的料理台上找到了一朵小花，她感覺自己被原諒了。

赫敏從來沒有覺得受威脅，即使羅恩再次嘗試游說她離開，她感覺到身後怒火滋長。羅恩看向她身後，臉色唰地變得慘白，奪門而去。

赫敏轉身但什麼都看不到，只感受到一股奇怪的緊繃。

「我不會離開。」她好脾氣地說，也許她幻想自己聽到了一聲嘆息。

當晚她夢到了自己站在月台上一架快要駛離的火車旁。斯內普在她面前，看著年輕了許多，但雙眼仍是尖銳的黑。

「我必須確認你是最適合那房子的人。」他僵硬地說。

「你要離開了。」赫敏愚蠢地說。

斯內普看著被逗笑了。「我已經留下太久了，格蘭傑小姐。」

「不要走。」赫敏聽到自己說。

斯內普盯著她搖頭。「房子是給生者，而不是給死者的。」他乾巴巴地說，雙眼奇異地有了一絲溫柔。「但我會記得你的話。」

「但答應我一件事吧。」他突然地加上。

「為我的房子帶來一點歡樂吧……在我還在生時這稀少的可憐。」

赫敏眨眼。「我會的。」

在她獨自地邁向新的一天前，她被飛快地擁入懷中。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [14](adj)簡短 free dictionary好像在翻譯那裡說有statement的意思？我沒有太看懂，意譯  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
